


Love And Duty Go Hand In Hand...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Jim and Bones are forced to endure a very hectic schedule in their high ranking positions aboard The Enterprise.A fact that does not deter them from secretly being pre-occupied with each other.Regulary keeping in touch by way of short messages throughout the day...A Five times plus One ficlet.





	Love And Duty Go Hand In Hand...

One...

Gonna' seem like a hell of a long day Bonesy.  
# I love you!

Yep sure will! Too long for me Jim Darlin'.  
# Love you too!

Two...

Oh so much to do right now Bonesy.  
# Cant wait to see you!

I'm snowed under too Jim Darlin'.  
# Time passes too slow!

Three...

Feelin' stressed out Bonesy.  
# Want your strong arms around me!

Soon be evening Jim Darlin'.  
# Cover you with kisses later!

Four...

Need you so much Bonesy.  
# Achin' for your touch!

Not long to wait now Jim Darlin'.  
# Wantin' my legendery hands all over you!

Five...

Countin' the seconds until we are alone Bonesy.  
# Feelings need satisfying!

Fantasizing bout you all day Jim Darlin'.  
# Lovin' you anytime now!

Plus One...

# Almost time Bonesy!

# Yep! You comin' Jim darlin'?

# Hope so Bonesy!

# I'L make sure of it Jim Darlin'!...

The End.


End file.
